Birthday surprise in the William's household
by GGabz
Summary: Someone has returned, and not everything is what it seems. Please review xx
1. Chapter 1

'What the bloody hell are you doing here,' Gwen shouting, something that was not unusual about her. She liked taking charge, as Rhys let her do so. Today was their daughters six birthday, and today was going to be the day Gwen told her daughter about her past. About Torchwood. 'It's been six and three months since I've last bloody seen you. What the fuck are you doing here?' Gwen screeched at a familiar face. Anyone else would of thought it would have been Katie's father, thank god Rhys knew better.

Rhys knew this stranger. He knew how much danger he had put Gwen through. Even when she was pregnant. He understood why this familiar face had done so, to protect the planet, and Gwen was up for it the whole time. That familiar face left Gwen, and Rhys picked up the pieces. The sad fact was, Rhys and Gwen were already married at this time, so it wasn't even an ex boyfriend. It was Gwen's old boss. The boss that abandoned the Earth. Why? Because the love of his life had died. Gwen's boss in Rhys's eyes didn't care about Gwen, he cared about himself.

The tall cloaked man at the door, covered in bruises, listened intently to each and every word Gwen screamed at him, yet he still wanted to come in. Gwen carried on shouting 'Who had to pick up EVERY single piece of shit after you've gone. Me! Do you care? No. What the hell are you doing here Jack?' Jack knew he deserved every bit of abuse, no contact for over six years, and it was wrong of him to do so. He knew this, but he just wanted to keep on running, he needed to get over what the 456 had caused. They caused someone, who deep down he loved so much to die. And Jack blamed himself, he needed to get away from Earth. Gwen thought that six months would be enough, then they could restart Torchwood. Deep down, Jack wanted to be able to move on to, like he had done with Owen, Tosh and all the other workers of Torchwood since he created Torchwood Cardiff. He tried, but he knew that six months wouldn't be long enough. That night he saw Gwen and Rhys last, was one of the worst, yet relieving moments of his life. He was so nervous telling Gwen he wasn't ready. And Gwen understood. However, six years, he knew Gwen wouldn't be happy of his return.

Gwen felt like she was continually repeating herself. She needed to get the message across. No matter if it was her beautiful daughters birthday. All the shouting at Jack, Gwen wanted to get across to him how much he had hurt her. She lost her job because of him, she had lost her life because of him. Shame to admit it, yes, Gwen's life revolved around work back then. She's glad it doesn't now. But Gwen had to deal with all the questions of those bloody 456, and she had to lie to the world. The one thing about Gwen, she never lies. And she did. She chose to continue the words of the vaccine story. She knew that if she didn't there would have been a lot of answers, and her being pregnant she knew that she wouldn't have been able to cope. She needed Rhys. And Rhys was there for her throughout everything. When Torchwood Cardiff existed, she was unsure of her feelings towards Jack and Rhys, but because Jack left her, she knew Rhys was the one.

A tiny girl, with pigtails and a massive 6th birthday badge came running to the door of the William's mansion, the money Gwen had got ton through Torchwood and keeping the 456 story quite meant that she and Rhys could have such a big house. Were they happy? Well, that's another story. Katie said quietly 'please Mummy, calm down, this is Jack, he's come to give me my birthday present,' and the child ran to the man and hugged him. Almost in a fatherly way. Gwen and Rhys looked at each other, completely confused by what their daughter had just said…

**Another idea story, I'm not sure why Jack has returned yet, but maybe Katie is something to do with it? Please review, thanks…**


	2. Chapter 2

'Katie sweetie, please go to the living room, play with your brand new Bratz doll please,' Gwen said quietly after she had got ton over the shock. Katie knew Jack, Jack knew Katie. Jack knew her daughter, and Gwen didn't even know about it. How could Gwen miss this one tiny fact. It was just something she couldn't get out of her head, but she knew that Jack would provide all the answers so she needed to let him in.

Once out the hug, Katie smiled at Jack, and Jack smiled back. They knew that it was time to tell Katie's mum everything that had happened. All the things Katie didn't want to remember would come back to her, for one final time. Jack saved her life, and Gwen didn't even know about it. Katie couldn't believe the way Gwen was treating Jack, but she didn't know the effects of the 456, as Katie's parents agreed that today would be the right time to tell their daughter about the life before her existence. Katie knew everything about Torchwood, as Jack had told her, though Jack had left the story of the 456 out, he knew that even he wasn't ready to tell the story of how he lost his lover. Neither did he want to tell Katie as she was only six years old. Katie then ran into the living room, and got on with putting plaits into the Bratz latest collection that wasn't even on the market yet. Because of Torchwood, Gwen knew of people in the toy industry (another story to tell) and Gwen bought one of the newest toys. Katie deserved the best.

'Come in Jack, I think you have lots of questions to answer, don't you?' Gwen said and went inside their house. Rhys shrugged, he couldn't get his head around things. He thought he had taken the idea of Torchwood well, he thought he had taken the fact that Gwen was pregnant well. But this, this was something that he just couldn't get around. Katie is so young, she shouldn't know even the idea of Jack. Jack is someone in Rhys's eyes, evil. He brought Gwen into a world full of danger, and then just left her. However, he trusted his wife's judgement, he had learnt to go along with whatever Gwen made plans towards. It's easier not to argue with the Mrs.

Jack followed the couple into the house, he knew that there would be so many questions to answer, because Katie had given a lot away by the statement. He didn't want to answer some of them, the main one being 'Why did he leave?' because he didn't even know the answer to that one himself. However, the story of how Katie and Jack know each other, well it's a long and complicated one, but he owed it to Gwen to at least give her that story. He knew that much.

Rhys and Jack went into the kitchen, as Gwen had already turned the kettle on. Gwen couldn't make a coffee quite like Ianto, so since his passing she had never drank it. It has always been tea, it was a mark of respect. Everything still hurt of those few days, straight after the events of Jack's brother; the death of Tosh and Owen. She even named Katie and Tosh, naming her Katie Toshiko Williams. Gwen really wanted Katie to not be involved in Torchwood, she didn't want Katie to be hurt like she was. Gwen just wanted to tell her daughter today of Torchwood and all the events. But nothing ever was going to go to plan right? Torchwood was always going to be part of her life, part of Gwen and Rhys's life. It's not like their wedding didn't involve Gwen being pregnant to an alien baby.

'So, how you been?' Gwen casually asked, Rhys made sure he wasn't involved. It was a battle between his wife and jack, maybe even Katie. Upon receiving the tea, Rhys left the kitchen and closed the door, knowing full well his wife was going to shout the house down, or at least get very angry. He didn't want to be involved, so he went to find Katie in the living room.

'Me? Oh not bad, just getting through each day, maybe a death or so in between, You?' Jack casually replied gratefully receiving the coffee. He was confused as to why Rhys had left the room, but then again, Gwen might have something personal to say. And it would be easier to explain to Gwen compared to Rhys.

'Oh I've been ok, trying to give Katie the best life she can, without you there. Oh but hang on, you have been there. How do you know my child?' Gwen cut to the chase, a little sarcasm didn't hurt either. She needed the answers, today was a big shock, seeing Jack for the first time for over six years was a big shock, but the idea that her child knew someone as dangerous as him.

'Gwen, I can explain..' Jack stated, trying to work out how much of the story to say. After all, it did begin with him leaving Gwen on Earth. Gwen interrupted..

'I mean, she's only six years old. I was only going to tell her about Torchwood today, never mind you. What have you done to her Jack, I know you've done something. Has she been anywhere, has she met any Daleks, oh god please not the Daleks. Oh no, she's probably met a sex alien like I did when I first joined, and then you would just leave her to pick up all the bloody pieces. Tell me how you know my child!' Gwen was now, as Rhys predicted, shouting. She couldn't control her emotion. She was so angry with Jack, Katie should have never been involved in this world. It isn't a safe world.

'You're daughter, she knows about everything, except the 456. I didn't want to tell her that one,' Jack began, seeing Gwen more furious.

'So, you tell MY child about Torchwood, except the worst monster ever. Let's make her mum tell her about how you made sure kids said 'We are coming' and all that crap. Thanks Jack,' Tears were now forming in Gwen's eyes.

'It wasn't like that, I can't tell her. I wanted to, so badly. You want me to tell you how I met your child, I will,' Jack went to the stool by the breakfast bar, and sat down. He knew now it was the time. Gwen needed to know now how he and Katie met, and he knew that Gwen won't like what she was about to here…

**So, what did happen between Katie and Jack? Review and you may find out ;) x**


End file.
